Instant Stardom
by sunrae14
Summary: Ever hear about those people discovered online? I became one of them. Getting cast in a movie with the "new hottest lead" just became my reality. But what is real and what is fake in this world?
1. Chapter 1

**I always have things floating around in my head so I'm going to attempt to type it all out.**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all the characters. I simply want to borrow them.**

**Chapter 1.**

Ever hear about all those people getting discovered on the internet by websites such as YouTube, MySpace, and Facebook?

I just became one of them.

What had started out as a simple English project grew into something so much more. With creative minds alike, Angela Webber, my best-friend, and her boyfriend Ben Cheney had decided that instead of doing a power point presentation as the rest of the groups in our college sophomore English 102 class we planning on, they wanted to make a video instead. A video that would change everything within a matter of months. We had drawn the subject of history, historical myths to be exact.

"What could be better than vampires?" Ben suggested during one of our group meetings.

A group meeting that consisted of lounging around Angela and my apartment as we did on most evenings. Ben was over most of the time, I wondered why he just didn't move in seeing as most of his stuff was in Angela's room and he rarely went to his own apartment. I had asked her about it before and she had just told me that they weren't there yet. I called bullshit. She's just too shy to ask and Ben would drive off a cliff before making Angela uncomfortable with anything. He would never impose on her space, but I had a feeling that he's jump at the chance of changing his address if she ever asked.

Angela and I just looked at each other and shrugged. We didn't have much of a response to that. We were all nerds at heart. Ben was the type of nerd that also played in a band, though they haven't gotten out of the playing in the garage stage. Angela was the nerd who was also an incredibly supportive girlfriend and great friend. She had a camera or video camera attached to her nearly twenty-four hours a day. I liked to joke around and say that Ben and photography were always battling each other as her true love. I'm the classic book nerd who also likes to go out and have a good time. If I'm not in the library or at home studying, then I'm out with Angela and Ben sneaking into one of the bars that college students tend to flock to on weekends. It helps that one of the bouncers is the drummer in Ben's band. He lets us in as long as we vow not to get wasted and draw attention to ourselves. Ben glares at Angela and me every time he mentions that. I mean really, you get drunk one time and hang out a car window on the highway with your best-friend and you never live it down.

Angela's dark hair framed her dark rimmed glass that she was adjusting on her face while fiddling with the camera.

She looked up at Ben and me, "Okay, we're ready to shoot."

We were planning on doing a dramatic scene in which Ben, who played none other than Dracula, lured me, the cliché fragile human, into his home and entranced me and finally resulting in my tragic death by drinking my blood. Lovely. Can't wait.

Angela had done her research and found an old house out in the woods that belonged to an elderly couple. She had convinced them to let us use it for one night to shoot the footage. They left that morning to visit their daughter in Oregon. We had in turn promised not to damage anything and to have everything in its original spot before leaving. As well as signing a makeshift contract that Angela insisted on making to ensure that we were up to no harm.

I looked around the woods trying to get myself in character. I was supposed to be getting into a scared fragile mindset. One that is supposed to happen when you manage to get lost in the forest in middle of the night in a long white nightgown and stumble across a seductive man that turns out to be a vampire wanting nothing more that to suck your blood. All the while I couldn't stop thinking of what an idiot of a girl I'm supposed to be portraying. My long brown hair was curled into thick curls dropping halfway down my back; my brown eyes looked even darker being in contrast to my pale skin and the white gown. Angela said it was supposed to make me look delicate.

"Isabella Marie Swan," ouch, middle named by Angela. "I can see sarcasm written all over your face."

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to get into a character when all I keep thinking is, what an idiot she is! To walk into the forest in middle of the night by herself, I mean really," I shook my head in disbelief. "She deserves what's coming to her. And why the hell is she attracted to a dead pasty white guy? I get that he's all suave and yes, I do agree that vampire guys can be hot, but Ben, I'm sorry, I look at you like a brother and you're supposed to be seducing me. In front of your girlfriend no less," I ranted gesturing at Angela.

"Bella, it's just acting. Come on. Don't you want an A?" Angela asked.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Yes. Okay fine, you win."

"Good," Angela grinned. "Now get ready to act all terrified. Are you ready Ben?"

"All ready," he responded.

I took a look at him, he was now moved into the lantern that Angela lit to give us some light.

I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing. He was normally put together well, but seeing him in a tux, black cape, hair smothered in gel, and covered in white make-up, yes, he wanted the formal old time black and white versions of Dracula, made me lose it.

"Bite me," he stated knowing I was ten seconds away from laughing at him.

"I think that's your job," I snickered.

Two weeks later we got an A on our presentation and recognition from other teachers.

Two days after that Ben confessed that he thought the video was so "kick ass" that he posted it on YouTube. The view count was approaching fifty-thousand and climbing.

Two months after that I got a phone call that I had passed off as just a joke. A supposed movie director/producer saw the video online and insisted I played the lead girl in his upcoming movie. I never returned the call believing it to be a hoax. Talk about a surprise when he turns up at my school looking for me. It wasn't a joke. That movie director/producer turned out to be Walter Rogers, an elderly man that was known for his romantic love story movies and he wanted me. No auditioning, nothing. He said that I would be perfect for the role. He wanted a complete unknown girl with no experience. He said it would make it a raw performance.

My dad, Charlie, nearly had a heart attack when I told him the news. He expressed his concerns and wanted to meet Walter. It felt weird being on first name basis with this big name director, but he had insisted. I could feel him quickly becoming a grandfather figure. He had told me that he liked to take part in every part of the movie, from the writing of it and the costumes. The team that he worked with valued his input as well. It was like a small family.

Now here I am, sitting aboard a plane headed to Seattle where the movie is going to be filmed. My sophomore year had officially ended yesterday. I would be gone for a four month movie shoot. I still couldn't believe it. They had explained that after the shoot there would be reshoots and then publicity events.

My junior year of school was going to take place online. Thank god for the internet. That was one agreement that I had to make to Charlie. He said continuing my education was a must. I agreed with it and talked it over with my school. They offer online classes, so I would take the ones that I could. I ended up with two English and a history course. I thought it would be best to minimize my course load in the beginning. At least I had three months of just shooting the movie before school would begin again.

My leaving turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Angela grew the courage and asked Ben to move in. He said yes of course, as if he would say anything else. Now they get a couple months to themselves.

Everything was such a haze to me. I had no idea who was in the movie with me, Walter said they were still up in the air with the other lead actor, who just so happened to play my love interest.

My stomach flip-flopped over the idea that I was going to pretend to be in love. I didn't have that much experience in that department. I went on dates and flirted a bit, but I had never been in love nor had a long-term relationship.

The movie was supposed to be the traditional romance. A girl falls for the wrong side of the tracks kind of boy.

The plane had landed as my phone beeped with a text. Rosalie Hale, my new appointed agent, was the classic blonde bombshell. She knew what she wanted and went after it. I quickly signed her as my agent. She's as fierce as can be and has been a blessing to me so far. I was clueless without her. She's arranged everything for me.

_The movie set sent a car for you and your costar. It's waiting out front of the main terminal. Shiny and black with tinted windows. You won't miss it. Don't worry about your bags, the assistants will take care of them. Welcome to stardom. _The text read.

Once out of the plane and though the terminal, I found the car she was talking about. The driver was standing outside of it.

"Miss Swan," he greeted.

I nodded; my nerves wouldn't let me talk.

He opened the door and I climbed in.

Taking a deep breath I tried to relax into the cool leather seat.

"Nervous?" A smooth voice startled me out of my comfort. I wasn't aware someone was in the car. Rosalie's text came to my mind. The car was picking up me and my costar.

I looked next to me.

Oh god.

"Sorry I scared you. I'm Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

It took a second or two for my thoughts to untangle themselves.

Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen that's been voted "The Hottest New Lead" and number four in "Sexiest Man Alive".

I could see why too.

I always thought he was gorgeous on paper, but seeing him in person. His bronze hair was an absolute hot mess and his green eyes were as vivid as ever.

Holy fuck.

He started laughing. "Excuse me?"

By the look on his face I just cursed out loud. Well shit. This is just lovely.

Shaking my now reddened face, I stuck my hand out to him. "Bella Swan," I introduced myself. "Sorry, I was just thrown off for a minute."

"I can see that. Nice to meet you Bella Swan," he shook my hand.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as his hand engulfed mine.

Deep breaths. Just take a deep breath. He is just a normal person. A normal person that has may or may not have been in more than one dream of mine.

I shook those thoughts aside seeing as they didn't make me any different from any other fan girl that thought of him that same way before. Besides that, I truly didn't know anything about him except for the things that I read in magazines.

"I had no idea that you were in this movie," I said honestly, setting my now warm and tingling hand on my lap.

"Yeah, I was undecided for a bit, but confirmed it a couple days ago," he engaged me in the conversation.

"They can really do that? What I mean is, they can really just hire a lead a few days before filming begins?" I had no idea how any of this Hollywood type stuff worked.

"Oh yeah, happens all the time actually. Someone drops out at the last minute, gets booted out, negotiations fall through, or they can't just find the quote un quote right person to play a specific character."

"Wow," I grew nervous. What if they suddenly decided that my lack of experience was going to damage the movie or they grew impatient with me and decided to boot me out?

"Oh no, don't stress about it," he could see the worry etched on my face. "Walter is dead set on you. Trust me on that. You should have heard him going on and on about your performance in that video online. Believe me; I've had to watch it multiple times. I can see what he sees. I think you're going to be great."

I could feel the blood rush to my face with the compliment. "Thank you."

"So tell me Bella Swan. Have you ever thought acting would become a career choice for you?"

"Oh god no," I laughed. "I was fully planning on becoming an English teacher or a librarian, something along those lines. I'm still more than likely going to do that regardless what happens after this movie thing is over and I finish my college courses."

He was looking at me in interest. All those articles about him being an unsocial and awkward person were definitely embellished. I knew he was awkward in interviews, I saw quite a few of those online. Then again, if I have to do any interviews sometime in the near future I'm probably going to make a fool of myself as well.

"You just finished your sophomore year, right? That would make you twenty?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear Mr. Cullen that it's rude to ask a girl her age?" I said with the straightest face I could.

"I….yes….my mom told me that," he started running his hand through his hair.

I let go of the straight face I put on. "I'm just giving you crap," I told him. "You can ask me whatever you want. I really don't mind. Yes, I am twenty."

"You are a good actress," he laughed to himself. "You had me there. I thought I pissed you off already. Man, Walter would've had my ass."

I laughed with him.

"How old are you?" I turned the tables on him. I had read his age before, but it just felt weird to know information about him without actually hearing it from him. Plus, you never know how much is factual or not.

"Twenty-one. I turn twenty-two in a couple weeks."

"Have you gone to college? Or is acting it for you?" I inquired.

"Just acting. I truly love it." And he did. I could see that in his eyes.

"I've been thinking about taking some classes though," he pushed on. "My mother would be elated. She is as supportive as a parent could be, probably more so than most. She always says how proud she is of me, but I know she's always wanted me to have a degree in something, even if she doesn't say it. I even have a course catalog in my bag, I just have to really take time to look at classes and pick some. Only issue is some of my classes will have to be taken on campus."

"What would you major in?" I was truly curious. If I was one hundred percent honest with myself, I never would have imagined that Edward Cullen would be this open about his personal life and I fully planned on finding out as much about him as he would let me.

"Music, I think," his eyes were glimmering again. "I find it fascinating."

"I saw some video footage of you playing guitar and singing at an open mic night," I told him honestly. "You were good."

"I think I know what video you were talking about. My old agent had publicized it," he sneered.

I wasn't sure what to say. "If it makes you feel any better, the quality of the video was really shitty and you still turned out good."

He looked at me like I had two heads.

"Sorry," I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," he tried to laugh it off.

"Other than the guitar obviously, what else do you play?"

"Piano. I play and compose."

"And are you wanting to get a degree in music and play and compose or what?"

"Both I think," he answered. "Teaching would be great too. I'd love to work with kids and teach them to play and eventually write their own stuff."

Our talking stopped as the driver pulled the car to a halt.

"We have arrived at the Fairmont Hotel," he informed us.

I opened the car door and stepped out.

The driver was standing in front of my door with his mouth open and arm sticking out.

I didn't know what he was expecting. Am I supposed to tip him? He lowered his arm and went to the trunk of the car for our bags.

"He was going to open the door for you. I think you just shocked him," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh, I really suck at this stuff. I have no issues getting my own door."

"I'm sure of that, but I guarantee he's used to getting doors for other actors. They'll bring our bags up. Let's go check in," Edward led me through the open hotel doors.

I was so glad he was helping me and taking the lead because I sure didn't know what to do.

"Toto, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore," I mumbled taking a look around the hotel. The lobby was huge. Gold colored walls, multiple chandeliers hung throughout the ceilings and not to mention the giant marble desk in the center where we check in at.

"Reservations for Cullen and Swan," Edward told the receptionist.

The receptionist took a double glance before her eyes widened and she looked back at the computer screen. Yup, she just recognized him.

"Suite 2046 for Cullen and Suite 2048 for Swan," she slid the card keys over to us. Two for me and two for Edward. We filled out the proper paperwork and headed to the elevator.

We were in suites; I could only imagine how much this would cost. The fact that I didn't have to pay for it was something that I didn't know if I could get used to. Although I have a feeling I would never be able to afford this room otherwise.

"Here we are," Edward announced. His room was right next door to mine. "If you need anything don't hesitate to knock. There should be a car to take us to the set tomorrow morning at ten."

Right, because lord knows I already forgot. Stupid nerves.

"I'll see you later," he said and ducked into his room.

"Later," I mumbled to the already closed door.

I swiped the card key through the slot and waited for the light to blink green. It did.

The moment I opened the door I was blown away. The room was amazing. The gold walls from the lobby were covering my oversized room. Paintings of Tuscan scenery were scattered along the walls. There was a tan suede sofa sat at the end of the giant king sized bed which had two end tables on either side of it, both with lamps, one containing a phone and one containing an alarm clock. A television on top of a cherry colored dresser against the wall opposite the bed, a mini refrigerator next to it and a small table and two chairs sat in front of the window.

A grin spread across my face as I ran and leapt onto the bed.

This was going to be great.


End file.
